homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121515 - Containment
ravishingCalypso RC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:22 -- 08:22 RC: Scarlet slips into the garden, checking a few dials, and beginning to tend the plants. 08:25 AT: There's a brief splash, Aaisha popping up out fo the pool Vigil had pointed out to her when she talked to him. Her face is a bit blank, eyes a little glazed over as she steps onto the stone rubbing her legs. She checks around, and spies Scarlet. Well at least she didn't have to wait. Rubbing her hair she strides over to the twink. 08:25 AT: "Hello." 08:26 RC: Scarlet smiles affectionately to Aaisha. "Hello. How are you today?" 08:27 AT: "I tried to summon Nyarla." She frowns, hand falling from her hair and eyes staring off to the side, "I should've known there were rules." 08:27 RC: "You tried to steal from the Horror Terrors." 08:28 AT: The frown deepens. "I didn't realize the Horror Terrors had laid claim to him." 08:30 RC: "His dreamself is dead. Dead dreamselves belong to them." 08:32 AT: She takes a deep shuddering breath, her hand back in her hair to sweep it back. "Fuck. I was only thinking about getting him out of the Archives I just... wanted him away from Libby." Her breath blows out in a gust and she coughs a little, sinking down to sit crosslegged on the path. 08:33 RC: "Considering the position he's in, the Archives is the safest place he CAN be." 08:33 RC: "Ghosts can't exist in the game proper without Libby's intervention." 08:35 AT: "And there's Libby again. Well," she swallows hard, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I'm not certain the Archives are the safest place of the Terrors are considering Libby as one of their punishments." 08:35 AT: "...There's nothing we can do?" 08:37 RC: "If you're on Libby's good side, you can ask her for help. She has helped ghosts exist in the game before." 08:38 AT: Aaisha laughs. "Yes. And we both know I'm no her favorite person... We'll see with Serios." Her voice chilled when she said his name, but with a deep breath it was gone. "What about getting his dreamself back from the Terrors." 08:39 RC: "Depends which terrors have him. I know Libby tried to negotiate for his release. They refused her." 08:41 AT: "..." Her hands are clasped together and she's resting her forehead against them. She squeezes her hands and bites her lip. "I hate. That I hear this. And yet she is still so infuriating." 08:42 RC: "Oh I agree. I despise her. But I've learned nothing good comes from fighting her." 08:42 RC: "At least not in ways she detects." She grins. 08:44 AT: She looks up, her eyes glimmering a bit with tears and she shakily smiles. "I may have to ask your advice on how to do that then. I have. Ideas. But." 08:50 RC: "But you are still young at working on them." 08:54 AT: "I am. And Libby has had... a lot of time. And a lot of practice." 08:55 RC: indeed. 08:55 RC: "Indeed." 08:58 AT: "I. Am considering. The pitch relations. As it seems I am not as immune as I thought.... However," she takes a deep breath and steadies her voice, "You sent me diamonds. I. Am not... adverse to them and even. Return the feelings. But I think we. Need to talk first. About it. Is that alright?" 09:02 RC: "That's fine. Is there something wrong about sending diamonds? They seem to be an expression of friendship." 09:06 AT: She goes quiet for a moment, looking at Scarlet over the top of her hands, and then she laughs. It's gentle and surprised. "Yes a talk would be good. You're tending to the plants did you want to walk as we did?" 09:07 RC: She nods. "Sure. I just want to make sure everything is in order, and see if any of my tea plants have dropped leaves. Vigil dislikes harvesting them directly. 09:07 RC: " 09:08 AT: Aaisha gets to her feet, a little darker now with dirt sticking to her wet skin. She brushes at it a bit. "Yes I imagine he would. Are these tea plants from Arena?" 09:12 AT: 09:08 AT: Aaisha gets to her feet, a little darker now with dirt sticking to her wet skin. She brushes at it a bit. "Yes I imagine he would. Are these tea plants from Arena?" 09:14 RC: "Indeed. They were my favorites. You have no idea how delighted I was to see Vigil growing some in his garden." She kneels down next to a box of heady smelling plants, carefully examining the ground beneath them for dropped leaves, and gathering them into a bowl. 09:23 AT: She smiles, peering over and looking at the plants while taking a sniff. "Well. It doesn't surprise me... they're probably the most important in his garden..." She goes quiet thinking. "I believe Libby mentioned something about your past selves... Do you know why there are multiple of you?" 09:24 RC: "Jack." 09:24 AT: She narrows her eyes and leans back. "Of course." 09:26 RC: "He thought it a great punishment to have us be reborn every session, so that we could watch each other die again when each session ends." 09:27 AT: Aaisha takes a step looking at some of the other plants, hands clasped behind her back, but freezes when she says that. 09:27 AT: "Vigil. As well?" 09:27 RC: "Yes. Every time he finds me. And every time we have a little bit of blissful happiness, before the Game ends and we die. Then it's another four or five billion years until we see each other again." 09:29 AT: "Of course," her voice has chilled again and her eyes have gone hard tinting a light orange. "Well. That gives me one incentive to not speak with him. So he... tied you to the Game?" 09:30 RC: "Yes." 09:30 RC: "There is a method for freeing us. It's been tried before." 09:30 RC: "But they failed the game when Jack found out, and killed them all." 09:31 AT: "Mmm?" she perks up at that, "... would you mind telling me?" 09:36 RC: "A thief or rogue of life must do the same thing Lorrea did for Lilah." 09:39 AT: She squints a bit, thinking and then her eyes widen as she gets it. "Oh. Well that all puts us in a bit of a bind... that involved a few Lives. Mm... I would have to think about that. I have. An idea that also may work?" 09:40 RC: "Maybe. The last time it was attempted, the people we stole from were freshly dead. But what is your idea, Aaisha?" 09:42 AT: "Yes, but I'm worried about keeping my species caste in tact," she frowns. "Cara is a mutation so... But Ramira if you could spare it I would like some of her genetics. Blood or something should work." 09:42 AT: "My idea however." 09:43 AT: "I can create rules, that much I know now and so do you. I set one on Lorrea and Nyarla that they may not talk to each other without myself being present," she makes a face and hand waves, "Obviously they can break it rather easily currently, but I planned to lift it. I could eventually set a rule that once its condition is filled you and Vigil would be free to continue with the Players." 09:44 AT: "Whether into a Scratch or new Universe... I suspect a Scratch would prove a problem however." 09:44 AT: "As there then might be doubles of you unless we some how right you out of the code..." She taps her chin. 09:44 RC: "No, I'd just send Vigil to kill the new version of himself." 09:44 RC: "And I would handle my own self. 09:44 RC: " 09:45 AT: Aaisha laughs, "I would expect so. I might be able to set another condition that simply stops that from happening. But might that work instead? 09:45 AT: " 09:49 RC: "It might. Who knows. It depends on how much power you have gained by then." 09:52 AT: She smiles wide, "Well I have my work cut out for me. And of course I'll be keeping this to myself." Her smiles fades for a moment and then she chuckles again, "But I suppose this is a good springboard to speak on diamonds." 10:01 RC: Scarlet smiles and lifts the bowl, full of fallen tea leaves, as she stands. "I suppose! Talk to me, then." 10:13 AT: "Are you familiar with the term moirail?" she gives a lopsided grin, "It comes up a lot in some of my conversations about Libby." 10:13 RC: "I mean, Kind of. It's like, your best frenemy, right?" 10:17 AT: "In a way yes, but for trolls it means a lot more," she commented, inclining her head for Scarlet to lead the way, "A moirail is one of our four quadrants and is considered romance for us. Serios and I have come to the same conclusions that if you combined a matesprit and a moirail from our culture you'd get a twink Partner. Libby also drew the same conclusion when I spoke with her about it." 10:18 RC: Scarlet raises her eyebrows, and heads over towards a sink. She gently rinses the leaves and sets them on a towel to dry individually. "I see. I'm sorry if I was a bit forward, then." 10:23 AT: Aaisha follows her, a few paces behind still taking in the plants around her. They are all so new. "It's alright, I was rather taken aback by it but like I said earlier I'm not adverse to it and have some pale feelings on my end." She goes quiet, staring at the foliage around her before glancing at Scarlet. "Are you inclined to the quadrant? Knowing what it means now?" 10:27 RC: "It is exclusive, yes? As a romantic relationship? I'd find it inappropriate considering your relations with Lorrea." 10:32 AT: She smiles softly, sighing a little. "Yes, most of the time. It wasn't unheard of in a few rare cases, but it tended to stay... Well. As you can imagine most trolls like me tended to not be open about it. But I will respect that. All parties need to be okay with it." Her smile widens. "But it did make me happy to see the diamond so thank you." 10:33 RC: She nods. "I am glad I was able to help." She places the last leaves on the towel, then rolls the towel gently up, and captchalogues it. 10:35 AT: Her eyes stay on Scarlet's face for a moment, gauging her reaction as she crosses her arms, "Even if we aren't moirails, I still do care about you and consider you a friend." 10:44 RC: "That's good. Would you like some tea?" 10:46 AT: "I would love to," she replied softly, "I'm quite curious about Arena and what may have come from there." Her stomach rumbles quietly and she blinks, a flush crossing her cheeks. "Did you happen to have anything to eat?" 10:47 RC: "Sure. Make yourself comfortable, I'll get us both some lunch." 10:48 AT: She nods, "I'll be at the table then. Oh, there is one more thing I wished to talk about." 10:48 RC: "Yes? Or do you want to wait until I bring back food?" 10:49 AT: "It can wait, it might be a bit of a long conversation." 10:50 RC: She nods. "Then best to have it over lunch. I'll be right back." 10:51 AT: Aaisha nods and heads over to the table. 11:18 RC: Scarlet is gone for a few minutes. When she returns she's pushing a small white cart covered in tiny, brightly colored dishes. She also has a small porcelain teapot and two small cups. "So, what would you like to try first. I tried to pick things that shouldn't make you sick." 11:22 AT: She's sitting at the table when Scarlet returns, and turns her head toward the trolly looking at it curiously. "Mm, I'm not sure. Is there anything you'd recommend?" 11:23 RC: Scarlet fiddles around and pulls out two tiny bowls of neon orange soup. "Here. Try this." 11:27 RC: The soup tastes very meaty, with fruity, spicy notes. 11:27 RC: "So, what did you want to talk about?" She pours two little mugs of tea, and sets one in front of you. 11:28 AT: Taking the bowl and setting it dwn in front her she looks at curiously, before taking a sip and her eyes widen just a fraction. "Oh. That's really good. How does it taste like fruit and meat?" She takes another spoonful and hums when Scarlet asks. "I think I need to be taken of the Game for a while." 11:34 RC: "Oh, it was a sentient race of living oranges we conquered. The twinks farmed them like cattle, up until the end. It improves the immune system. Why do you want to be taken out of the game?" 11:39 AT: Her eyebrows raise at the explanation, "Sentient oranges, huh. That's certainly new. And the reasoning is that I am very close to making some bad decisions. So perhaps a better word would be quarantine I suppose. I would do anything right, to get Nyarla back." Her voice shakes on the last sentence and she takes a breath to steady herself. 11:45 RC: Scarlet takes a long sip of her tea. 11:45 RC: "You are going to approach the horror terrors. To trade." 11:46 AT: She winces, "It was one of the options on my mind. But before we discussed Jack well... He seemed to be an appealing candidate for help as well." 11:46 AT: "I know enough to stay away, but if either party approached me right now..." 11:49 RC: Scarlet reaches into the trolley, and pulls out two small sandwiches cut in the shape of delicate flowers. 11:50 RC: "Is that necessarily a bad thing?" 11:53 AT: Aaisha takes one of the sandwhiches, looking it over curiously before answering, "I'm not sure why it would be a good thing?" She nibbles at the sandwhich. 11:58 RC: The bread is much crunchier than it appears, and it's spread with something that tastes gamey. "Well, depending on the negotiation made, you could get some power. Enough to rival Libby, even." She bites her sandwich innocently but eyes Aaisha's response. 12:07 AT: Her eyes narrow, and she takes a sip of her own tea before responding thinking. "I could, that's certainly true. But there's something about that... that's unsatisfying. I'd rather drop her to her knees with my own power rather than what a Terror has given me... I'm not even really sure how to make negotiations with them go in my favor." 12:11 RC: "I don't know how either. But, I can't think of a way to imprison you that you couldn't get out of. Or that your friends wouldn't kill me for." 12:15 AT: She sighs, "That's certainly true. I would hope they would respect my decision but." She puts her teacup down and looks around at the garden. "Having your will surpressed... is irritating." 12:15 AT: "Is there much to do here on Derse?" 12:29 RC: "Mmm, not if you're not into wild sex parties." 12:29 RC: "Aaisha. I can contain you. But you need to tell them you are doing this willingly." 12:31 AT: Aaishas chokes a bit on her next spoonful of soup. "That is the last thing I expected to hear." She nods at that, sitting back considering it. "Serios has been wanting to check me for a while. If he can do that he would be the most valuable in making sure the others know I am willing doing this." 12:35 RC: "Well, next time you have a chance to see him, let him check you. What I will do to you he can undo, so make sure he knows before I do it." 12:37 AT: "Of course," she nods finishing off the sandwhich and taking another drink of tea. "It will be a little bit before I can see him but... thank you Scarlet. So very much." 12:37 RC: She nods. "I hope you're sure." 12:39 AT: She smiles a little sadly, "Currently. I am a detriment to the team, I fear a few old habits are surfacing and not for good reasons. I don't want to be that little tyrian again." 12:39 AT: "I'll let you know if my mind changes." 12:39 RC: "All right." 12:42 AT: "Thank you for lunch too, it was really good. And I got to try new things," she smiles as she says this, resting her chin in her hand. 12:52 RC: Scarlet shakes her head. "I'll leave the trolley. It has a few other things on it if you get hungry, and lots of tea." 12:53 AT: Aaisha smiles her gratitude, "Tell Vigil I said hello if you see him?" 01:01 RC: She nods. "I will." 01:01 RC: "Anything else I can do for you before I go?" 01:02 AT: "Mmm... I suppose if you had anything extra to wear? I think my Derse room had some extra clothes... Oh. Do you know why the Black Queen apparently wants me dead? Or wanted I guess." 01:06 RC: "Oh, she doesn't like other royalty on 'her' moon." 01:07 AT: She's chuckles, "Of course. Just like an Alternian fuchsia." 01:08 RC: Scarlet shrugs. "I'll look into getting clothes for you. Maybe something will fit." 01:09 AT: "I believe I left my older outfit here in the earlier exercision if that was still laying around?" 01:10 RC: "I'll look." 01:10 AT: "Thanks." 01:11 RC: Scarlet heads for the door. 01:12 AT: "If you ever wanted to talk I'm open to it. I'd love to hear more about you and your culture." 01:23 RC: "Maybe some time. But not today." She slips out the door. -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:23 -- Category:Scarlet Category:Aaisha